Pair of Jokers
by AnotherJoker
Summary: White. Black. The two Jokers. Pick your fantasy. Pick your nightmare. Love them both.


I don't own these characters and took some liberties which may make them slightly OOC, depending on how you look at it. ENJOY!

* * *

"My dear Alice, why didn't you tell me you were coming? It's almost like you didn't want to meet me." He chuckled with that slightly cracked laughter of his - that always sent shivers down her spine - as he fiddled with the strands of loose hair that had escaped her hairband, after her trek through the forest. _She could never quite tell if he was truly insane or wore the mask of madness. And frankly, if he did, she did not want to know what hid beneath that guise._

"Get out of here White! I don't understand your obsession with me! Why can't you just leave me alone? Black seems to have no problem with that." she seethe, tugging her hair away, eyes alternating between anger and wariness.

"Obsession? Indeed, you could call it that. But, Black is hardly blameless. In fact he is about as obsessed as I am. And as messed up as I am." the circus master grinned, glancing down at the motionless mask that lay attached to his belt, "Isn't that right Black?"

"No! He doesn't hide behind lecherous smiles. He doesn't hide behind flirting. He doesn't smile at me while threatening to kill me. Black isn't like you." Blue eyes warming slightly at the last statement.

"Or does he? Are you sure he's any better?." White smirked, clasping a hand on her shoulder as her drew her close enough to feel his breath on hers, "I like to think we are the same."

"HE DOESN'T! HE ISN'T LIKE YOU. HE WILL NEVER BE LIKE YOU!" Alice finally yelled out, echoing in the circus tent, but the circus hands milled around as if they were invisible. She suddenly stiffened, realising what she had done. She might as well have slapped him for all he cared. This was his domain, and she had dared to provoke him. _A whip. A smile._

_Blood. She could already see it, flinching as his hand twitched at its position on her shoulder. So dangerously close to her neck._

"Are you so sure, my dear Alice? You think you know him? Even better than me? Better than himself?" he laughed as if it was the funniest joke he had ever heard, throwing his head back - burgundy strands shifting to reveal the mask and the dark emptiness where an eye should have been staring back. "You think he doesn't hide. You think I'm the darkest of us. But he's called Black for a reason. Don't lose your head in the dark Alice, open your eyes. White or Black there is no difference. I am me. We are me. You can't choose one without the other."

The glint of a pair of red eyes was all she saw before she heard a snap.

_Darkness. The clink of metal chains. The echoing of cold hallways. _

"Time to wake up your _highness _Alice." a voice scorching with sarcasm and barely held anger pierced through the darkness, along with a sharp jab to the waist with the blunt end of a sword, "You think you love me. But you don't even know who I am. tsk. tsk. Go expound your flirtatious infatuations with the other bastards who will gladly accept your false affections. I have no desire to even associate with such a treacherous bitch. "

"Find where your true heart lies before it get stolen. And let me tell you I'm hardly the most patient person there is. If locking you up changes your heart, I will not hesitate for one second." the another one of them smirked, advancing towards her, hands hovering over his gun in the holster on his waist.

She could see both of them. So similar it might have been an illusion. When she blinked, they seemed to merge together.

_crack. metal scraping metal. a flurry of curses. the receding sound of hard boots against the concrete floor. _

And suddenly there was only one of them, his smirk still evident, as strands of hair tickled her neck - providing a very vivid imagery of another substance of a similar colour, dripping down her neck.

"Stop it White! Stop! What are you doing? Black would never do this to me, you bastard!" she squeaked, shoving him in the chest, jingling the bells that echoed ominously in the cell.

"We are me Alice. I want what he wants. He wants what I want. I'm hardly about to deny myself of my own whims, am I? This is the monster you fell in love with. Do you dare deny it?"

_Run Alice run. _

_Face of brute face of beast. _

_Which one is real? Which one is false? _

_It's a lie! _

_They're all the same. _

_A simple trick, two cards of a pair never one without the other._

"Who do you love Alice? Me?" "_Or me?"_

_We are two halves of a twisted whole. _

_Welcome to wonderland. _

_Pick your fantasy. _

_Pick your nightmare. _

_Love them both. _

* * *

A/N: Hey! I'm back with another story! Although I think this one lacks quite a bit of plot because it was really just a dialogue rant that I typed on a whim and decided that it would be good enough to edit. But I really like the concept of both Jokers being the same person, I might just come back to this one day to expand on it. Might I mention I'm slowly getting back into the grove of writing again after my prolonged absence, so my style probably changed a lot (like A LOT) and I am beyond rusty, I can almost hear my fingers creaking as I type this story out. Hahaha anyway so I guess there will be more stories eventually!

Thanks for reading! Comment about anything! :D


End file.
